A Conversa e o Par de Brincos
by Marina S. Black
Summary: Qual será a relação entre uma conversa e um par de brincos? [DG] [ONESHOT]


Enquanto ela andava, sentia lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto..

Foi muito difícil ouvir aquelas palavras da pessoa que ela mais amava (ou achava que amava)

_-flashback-_

_- Ah Harry, vamos lá! você sempre foi caidinho por ela e ela também.. prefiro você a qualquer outro menino! tome coragem, você enfrentou eh.. hm.. Voldemort - disse Rony com uma expressão de que ia vomitar ._

_- Não é tao fácil assim, Ron. - retrucou Harry - além do que o baile é amanhã e garanto que ela já tem um par._

_- Ela tinha até brigar com Dino. VAI HARRY! OU VOU TER QUE IR EU ?_

_- Não, eu vou. - disse Harry sentindo a mesma sensação do monstro em sua barriga toda vez que via/pensava nela._

_Na próxima noite ia ter um baile em comemoração do Dia das Bruxas. E todos já tinham seu par.. Hermione combinou de ir com Rony e Luna com Neville. Só Harry que ainda não tinha chamado ninguém._

_Quando ele a avistou, viu que ela não estava sozinha. Um garoto com cabelo muito loiro e vestes negras e verde estava conversando com ela. Ou melhor, tentando agarrá-la._

_Harry sentiu uma tremenda raiva e partiu pra cima do loiro:_

_- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE TÁ FAZENDO, MALFOY ? - berrou Harry aos quatro ventos após de ter pulado em cima de Draco._

_- Ora, ora ora.. o Sr. Cicatriz veio proteger a Srta. Cabeça de Fósforo! Que romântico Potter! Eu só estava perguntando à Weasley se ela gostaria de ir comigo no Baile, sabe.._

_- O QUE ? Um Malfoy chamando uma Weasley pra ir ao baile ? Só pode ser piada! - disse Harry se preparando para dar um soco bem no meio da cara de Malfoy._

_- Harry, vamos não vale a pena. - disse Gina._

_Harry se levantou de cima de Malfoy e foi em direção a Gina, que estava aparentando um misto de felicidade e confusão._

_- Qual é, Potter? Tá com medo de enfrentar um Malfoy ?_

_- CALA A BOCA DRACO! - berrou Gina, estremecendo ao dizer o nome do loiro, antes de desaparecer com Harry da visão de Malfoy._

_- Obrigada, Harry. Eu fiquei surpresa que você apareceu. Vai ao Baile ? - disse Gina após eles pararem de andar, e por coincidência pararam num corredor escuro e..vazio._

_- É que eu.. bem.. acho que vou ao Baile...aomenosquevocêdiganão. - disse ele com uma voz pastosa e tropeçando nas palavras._

_- Harry, eu entendi bem? Você quer ir comigo ao Baile?_

_- Sim, Gina.._

_- Ah Harry! Como eu esperei pra ouvir isso!_

_E sem demora, ele a tomou nos braços e a envolveu num beijo apaixonado._

_-fim do flashback-_

Gina nem reparou que havia parado no meio do corredor e que alguém estava a observando.

- Ora ora ora, uma Weasley fora da cama a uma hora dessas.. O que isso significa? Ahn.. deixe-me pensar! Morta de fome? " - disse o loiro com uma cara de desdém.

- Não me enxe, Malfoy!

Quando ela virou para encará-lo, sentiu uma coisa diferente. Foi como se ela nunca tivesse sofrido antes, como se Harry fosse apagado dela instantaneamente. Ela encarou aqueles olhos acinzentados e teve uma súbita vontade de chegar mais perto, beijá-lo, abraçá-lo.. Mas sua ficha caiu, e se curando de seus devaneios, deu as costas e saiu andando.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum, _Gina_. Esperei todos esses anos por esse momento e não vai ser você que vai estragá-lo. Muito pelo contrário.

Ela parou chocada. Nunca tinha ouvido o loiro chamá-la pelo nome. Não sentia mais as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto, e sim seu coração acelerar, suas pernas ficarem bambas e seu estômago pular dentro dela. " Não, Ginevra Weasley ele é um Malfoy você está ficando louca.. " Encarou aqueles olhos novamente e ficou a observar. Ele não tinha o mesmo brilho que antes.. Parecia que ele estava apaixonado, "tomara que seja por mim.. OH POR MERLIN GINEVRA PARE DE DIZER BESTEIRAS! " ou então sabia atuar muito bem.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, _Draco_? - fez questão de sublinhar o nome do loiro que estremeceu ao ouvir isso.

- Quero te dar o que o Cicatriz nunca te deu.

- Ele sempre me deu tudo que eu quis, e não é porque nós rompemos que.. - ela parou e lembrou de tudo que acontecera antes desse encontro inesperado.

_-flashback-_

_- EU NAO ACREDITO , POTTER ! NAO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ VAI ME DEIXAR ASSIM.. VOCÊ ME ILUDIU, ME MAGOOU! NÃO É JUSTO ISSO, NÃO É!_

_- Calma, Ginny! Eu não te iludi.. Em momento algum eu disse que te amava! eu sinto um carinho enorme por você, sempre senti e cheguei a pensar que fosse amor sim.. MAS NÃO É! - berrou Harry ao ver que ela chorava e murmurava "eu te odeio " ou " você me enganou "_

_- Ok então, Harry. Acabou! Você me deu os melhores momentos da minha vida, me fez feliz como ninguém, mas está fazendo tudo ao contrário agora! GOSTARIA DE TER IDO COM MALFOY AO BAILE.. MALDITO BAILE! SE NÃO FOSSE VOCÊ EU TERIA IDO COM ELE..! ELE SIM NÃO IA ME ILUDIR PORQUE EU SEI QUE ELE NAO É CAPAZ DE AMAR! - berrou ela com todas as forças que tinha, acordando toda a torre da Grifinória._

_- TÁ BOM ENTÃO, GINEVRA! VAI LÁ COM O SEU SONSERINO QUE EU VOU FICAR AQUI, JÁ QUE EU SOU PODRE E VOCÊ ME ODEIA POR SER CAPAZ DE TE POUPAR DE SOFRER MAIS E POR SER CAPAZ DE NAO CONSEGUIR TE ILUDIR E TE ENGANAR..! VAI, O QUE VOCÊ TÁ ESPERANDO !_

_- Eu.. eu.. - tentou dizer Gina, antes de ter saido pelo buraco do retrato chorando como nunca havia chorado._

_-fim do flashback-_

- Ah.. então quer dizer que a srta está solteira novamente? - disse o loiro se aproximando.

- Sim, estou! Livre leve e solta .. mas isso não compete a você.

- Ah não ! E o que compete a mim, Weasley?

A aproximação de Draco fora tão rápida que Gina nem percebeu quando estava encarando aqueles olhos a menos de 1 cm dela.

- A você ? Compete.. eh..

- Quer que eu mesmo responda?

E em seguida ele a beijou..

Ela sentiu uma onda de calor invadir seu corpo e esquecera completamente da discussão que havia tido ha alguns minutos atrás.

Draco nem esperou Gina dar licença para sua lingua entrar em ação, muito pelo contrário. Começou o beijo com algumas investidas com sua lingua que Gina não tardou a assentir.

Mas ela se lembrou...

-_flashback-_

_- Oh por Merlin, Hermione! Eu nunca seria capaz de beijar um sonserino.. muito menos um MALFOY!_

_- Ah Gina .. Convenhamos que ele vive te olhando de um jeito que ele nunca olhou para aquela nojenta da Parkinson._

_- Mesmo assim. Eu juro pelo meu par de brincos favorito que eu NUNCA vou beijar o Malfoy._

_- Ok, então. Se algum dia desses seus brincos sumirem ou acontecer algo muito estranho com eles eu saberei o motivo. - respondeu Mione com uma gargalhada de deboche._

_-fim do flashback-_

Se separando do loiro, ela disse:

- NÃO! EU NÃO POSSO FAZER ISSO.. ME LARGA MALFOY!

Um Malfoy confuso, cheio de desejo e segundas intenções parou de chofre e encarou a ruiva.

- Como assim não pode? Você estava retribuindo e modestia a parte eu não beijo mal. - disse ele com um sorriso sarcástico que Gina descobriu que a deixava louca.

- Não é isso, Draco. Vamos entrar aqui, não seria prudente algum professor nos pegar no meio do corredor.

- Humm.. está ficando bom, Weasley.

- Por favor, Malfoy sem segundas intenções. - disse ela estremecendo quando Draco passou por ela e sentiu o perfume cítrico e matador do loiro sonserino.

Eles entraram numa sala muito grande, pouco iluminada e cheia de armários. Nada que eles nunca tenham visto antes. Nada novo, nada excitante, nada exótico..

- Essa situação me deixa louco, Weasley. Os dois, um sonserino e uma grifinória, um Malfoy e uma Weasley dentro de uma sala que sabe Merlin de onde surgiu e pra que serve, no meio da noite discutindo sobre assuntos do coração. Oh, deixe de enrolação Gina, vamos direto ao ponto. - disse Malfoy passando a mão sobre a perna nua de Gina que usava uma mini-saia e uma camisa branca, com a capa do uniforme por cima.

- Eu te odeio e nunca teria nada com você. Não sei nem porque eu entrei aqui, vou embora! Boa noite, Malf...

Gina não conseguiu terminar de dizer o que ia dizer.. Malfoy a tomou nos braços e a envolveu num beijo quente, desesperado, apaixonado. Ela não conseguiu se controlar e se entregou aos encantos de Draco (N/A: o que não é muito dificil né gente?).

Ambas as mãos percorriam por toda a extremidade de seus corpos. Gina sentia o prazer de Malfoy a cada aproximada de seus quadris, e isso a estava excitando.

Draco estava louco pra tomar a ruiva em seus braços e faze-la sentir o tamanho de seu amor, o quanto ele a desejava secretamente durante todos esses anos.

Gina não aguentava mais.. realmente Draco sabia como fazer as coisas. Ela e Harry já tinham ultrapassado os limites da idade antes, mas pularam várias partes, inclusive a que ela estava fazendo com Malfoy.

- Draco, para. - disse Gina quando ele desabotoou o primeiro botao de sua camisa.

- Ah Gina de novo não, por favor! - falou um Draco frustrado.

- É que você sempre me odiou, sempre sentiu desprezo por mim e eu não sei porque tá fazendo isso agora.. Não quero ser só mais uma figurinha do seu álbum, Draco.. Eu não quero parecer metida mas eu mereço coisa muito melhor do que uma simples noite de prazer. Eu QUERO uma coisa melhor do que isso, e não sei quais sao suas intenções e não sei se você irá me dar isso, entende !

- Olha nos meus olhos - quando Gina o fez, ela estremeceu inteira e sentiu algo diferente (de novo.) - ve se eles mentem.

Gina manteu contato visual e tentou decifrar o que Draco estava querendo dizer a ela através de suas pupilas.

- Estou olhando.

- Você não consegue perceber o amor que arde neles ! Não percebe o desejo, o desespero? Eu não digo que sempre te amei mas sempre te desejei, sempre tive uma implicância estranha com você e nunca soube o porque.. Não sei direito como foi, mas quando eu estava no quarto ano e vi você no baile linda como ninguém dançando com Neville tive vontade de socar a cara daquele mané e te embalar, dançar com você a noite inteira.. Foi quando percebi que estava acontecendo o que não podia acontecer, Gina .. - disse Malfoy num tom ansioso e desesperado.

- O que você tá querendo dizer com isso, Draco? - interrompeu a ruiva com lágrimas nos olhos, e o coração batendo desesperadamente com medo de ele desmentir tudo que havia dito e dizer que ela era uma idiota traidora do sangue que acreditava em tudo que qualquer rosto (e corpo) bonito dizia.

- EU QUERO DIZER QUE ESTOU COMPLETAMENTE APAIXONADO POR VOCÊ! LOUCO DE DESEJO, LOUCO DE AMOR, LOUCO POR VOCÊ , UNICA E EXCLUSIVAMENTE VOCÊ! - berrou o loiro chorando de emoçao, ofegante e ansioso pela reaçao de Gina.

- Oh Merlin.. eu.. eu.. nao.. ahh.. eu .. DRACO!

E depois disso ela abraçou o loiro como nunca havia abraçado ninguém. Sentiu uma coisa indefinida, sem nome, sem pé nem cabeça, nem olhos nem coração.. O que ela deduziu ser o amor.

Draco mal conseguia se conter de felicidade. Queria aquela ruivinha só pra ele, sempre com ele, queria ouvir que ela o amava também e que não conseguiria viver sem ele.

- Gina desculpa por ter sido tão arrogante com você, eu sou sozinho, sempre vivi as custas de meu pai, tentando seguir seu exemplo e ser como ele é. Mas agora que ele está morto, eu consegui enxergar que ele só me fazia mal e..

- Tudo bem , tá tudo bem.. - disse Gina ao perceber que ele estava aos prantos. - na verdade eu nunca te odiei, sempre senti raiva de você por me xingar e xingar meus amigos e minha familia, mas nada de tao grave.. Tanto que você percebeu que eu nao resisti a você né ?

- Minha ruiva, minha ruivinha.. Nunca pensei que ia sentir algo tão forte assim.. Um Malfoy hahaha , Draco Malfoy apaixonado por Ginevra Weasley! Quem diria.. E pedindo desculpas e chorando no ombro dela..

- Tá arrependido, Malfoy ? - retrucou ela num tom irônico.

- Arrependido de ter mudado e ter conseguido pelo menos um beijo seu? NUNCA.

E em seguida eles já estavam aninhados no chão da sala, sem roupas e entregues ao calor de seus corpos e seus corações.

- Hermione, você viu aquele meu brinco? O que eu mais gosto?

- Não, Ginny.. - respondeu Mione.

- LEMBREI, LEMBREI!

- Lembrou o que ? - perguntou Mione com uma expressão confusa.

- Você se lembra daquele dia que eu jurei pelo meu par de brincos preferido que eu nunca beijaria o Malfoy ?

- Hahaha lembro sim Gi..

- Então! Por isso que eles sumiram !

- COMO ASSIM GINEVRA ?

- É uma longa história..

**N/A: Olá xD **

**gentee, essa é minha primeira fic! Espero que vocês gostemm x**

**Dedicada a minha amigaa irmãa Carolzita **


End file.
